Redemption
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: Ryder had congratulated the pups on the job well done of saving the day but it was short lived Makarov I decided to attack Adventure Bay and things it's going to take a turn for the worst Warning this contains death
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Soldiers past

A squad of Choppers flew over the bay of Adventure Bay, Chase is laying down ears flatten as a hand padded him he looked up to see a Army Soldier with a mask helment and goggles "You poor little pup I know you lost your friends I promise I'll get the people who done this to you" said the Soldier. Chase closes his eyes and imagine what he has been through, The pups have saved the day Ryder have congratulated the pups on a job well done then a chopper landed out front of them the door opened a guy in a black suit stepped out and pulled a pistol out and Shot Zuma "ZUMA!" Skye screamed out on the top of her lungs. Ryder orders the pups to retreat back to the look out as he picked Zuma up running back to their vehicles "Ryder I can't breath" Zuma said weakly "Hang in there Zuma were going to get you help" said Ryder , they got back to the lookout and Ryder laid Zuma on the ground and put pressure on the wound Zuma breathe heavier by the minute "MARSHALL get the bandages" Ryder shouted. Zuma inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly "No Not Zuma" said Ryder tearing up "Ryder did Zuma just?" Chase asked, Ryder nodded witch made Skye gasp in disbelief "ZUMA NO" Marshall cried out after. Chase and Skye huged each other "Chase I'm scared Zuma is gone and he is terrified of things like this" Skye sobbed "I know Skye but who ever it is we need to find him and" Chase said getting cut off by an explosion, the pups looked back at Adventure Bay and saw flame on one streets "Okay pups even though we just lost Zuma but we need to put out that fire Marshall let's go oh Chase get what's left of Zuma and put it in a safe place" said Ryder hopping on his ATV.

Ryder and Marshall made there way down toward the fire as Chase and the other pups looked on " That guy why he attack us?" Rocky asked " and why kill Zuma he was our best friend" said Everest, all the sudden they got a call from Marshall "Hey pups Ryder and I ran into trouble we see guy with guns and they are killing the citizens of Adventure Bay get down here" said Marshall "On the way Marshall, Chase Skye and I got this you and Everest get to Jake's Mountain" said Rocky. Chase nodded "Becareful Skye" said Chase "I will Chase but if I don't come back" Skye kissed Chase "That's to remember me by" said Skye, Chase blushed "Let's go Everest we need to get to Jakes" said Chase. Chase and Everest headed out Jake's way up in the mountains as soon as they got there Jake was already outside waiting for them then they took Zuma's body inside the cabin where Jake laid Zuma's body in a small body bag, Chase and Everest laid down "I can't believe it Zuma is gone" said Everest laying her head down in disbelief "I'll miss that wet dog smell of his" said Chase. Jake came up to them "Hey look at it this way Zuma is in a better place" said Jake, both Chase and Everest nodded their heads, Ryder appeared on Jake's phone "Were having a hard time here multiple citizens are killed including Alex and Mr Porter" then Marshall appeared right next to Ryder "Ryder fire is spreading OH NO It's!" Marshall said before it cut to static "Marshall MARSHALL!" Ryder shouted "Ryder Marshall is gone the fire got to close it his firetruck and it blew up" said Skye "No that's another pup down" said Everest "Ryder those guys is at my location they are shooting at me wait NO NO NO! I'm surrounded" said Rocky "Die DOG!" said a voice then guns shots were heard "good job men Makarov will be proud" said the voice.

Chase and Everest hearts stop for a moment " Who is Makarov?" Everest asked, Chase thought of the man in a suite "The man who killed Zuma that's Makarov" said Chase, a voice was heard from the door "Very good you knew it was me who killed you're friend now I kill you three kill them" said Makarov, the Inner Circle open fired on the three Chase managed to dodge them but Everest and Jake got lit up by the Inner Circle "Find that Shepard" said the Inner Circle trooper but Chopper was heard from outside then bullets rained inside the cabin killing the Inner Circle Troopers "Go Go Go search Thea cabin" said a voice, a bunch of Army Rangers stormed into the cabin "Sergeant we got one Paw Patrol pup KIA and one Shooken up" said a Army Ranger "Get the pup in the humvee Dunn" said the Sergeant.

Corporal Dunn found the body of Zuma too so he put all three body's on the Chopper "Why did this have to happen!" Chase cried out, back in Adventure Bay Ryder, Rubble, and Skye is trying their best to keep the Inner Circle from taking control of Adventure Bay but they broke though causing Ryder, Rubble and Skye to fall back, one of the Inner Circle Troopers used a RPG on Skye hitting her Chopper "Ryder I'm hit and about to..." Skye was cut off by stadic "No we lost Sk" Rubble said before he was cut off by a sniper. Ryder kept on running retreating back to the lookout but he got shot in the leg but he kept on running then out of nowhere a Chopper flew over flew over his head then open fires on the Inner Circle making them to fall back out of Adventure Bay.

Chase opens his eyes then looked out as he left Adventure Bay witch it was in smoke and flames the Chopper flew out of sight, 10 years later US Army base Corporal Dunn has been promoted to Sergeant and Sergeant Foley has been promoted to Master Sergeant and Private Ramirez been promoted to Corporal, Ryder and Chase joined the Army both Ryder and Chase got New gear Chase got a brand new dog tag black with the yellow star and a military dog vest and a helmet as Ryder wore the regular Ranger uniform "Welcome to the US Army Ranger Privet Ryder and Privet Chase Okay listen up the Inner Circle has the Russian PMC under heavy fire were going to give them support we'll move out in ten" said Master Sergeant Foley. Ryder and Chase went to get ready "Ryder were going to the Inner Circle for killing our Friends" said Chase "Yes we are there is going to be payback" said Ryder


	2. Rangers Lead the Way

Chapter 2

Rangers Lead the Way

New Adventure Bay Lookout A Ryder and Chase stopped by to see old friends "Ryder I miss them Rocky, Zuma, Rubble,Marshall, Everest and Skye" tears came down Chase's cheaks "Makarov will pay I'll bite his neck so hard I'll rip it off" said Chase. Ryder Pat Chase on the head and looked at the graves of the other six members of the Paw Patrol "They are up there Chase looking down at us watching after us" said Ryder. They left the sight and returned to base were the other US Army Rangers were waiting "Okay Rangers on the Choppers go" said Sergeant Dunn, Ryder and Chase got on the Choppers with the other Rangers it took off, in Africa the Inner Circle had the PMC under heavy fire until choppers flew over shooting back at the Inner Circle "druzhelyubnyy armiya reyndzhers" said one of the PMC Soldier in translation of friendly Army Rangers. Sergeant Dunn and Corporal Ramirez joined one of the leaders of the PMC "Thank goodness you're here the Inner Circle in crushing us badly" said the PMC leader, Sergeant Dunn and Corporal Ramirez threw flashbangs blinding some of the Inner Circle Troopers " Ramirez you and Ryder take Left Flank" said Sergeant Dunn.

Corporal Ramirez,Ryder,and Chase went left and saw more PMCs "Ryder you and Chase head into this building I'll remain out here any give covering fire" said Corporal Ramirez. Ryder and Headed in the building and saw four Inner Circle Troopers Chase bit one and drag them down then bit his neck while Ryder shot the other three and continue through the building and ran into a whole other team "What's you're name Soldier" the one Soldier asked "Privet Ryder and this is Privet Chase" said Ryder, "Sandman Delta Force, Okay we'll let you get back to you're mission Frost Truck Grich let's go" said Sandman. Ryder and Chase continued cutting through the building until they saw a fuel line "Ryder look the Inner Circle is near that fuel line if you shoot that it will blow them up" said Chase, Ryder aimed at the fuel line and shot it and a whole Squad of the Inner Circle started burning "Good shot Ryder" said Corporal Ramirez. Both Chase and Ryder turned around and saw Makarov right out front of them then Makarov shot at Chase but it hit Chase's Vest and Ryder started to try to take him down but Makarov threw him down and aimed his pistol at Ryder's head but Chase head butted him and Makaorv retreated on to his Chopper and left "Son of a bitch" said Corporal Ramirez.

Ryder and Chase turned around and saw Corporal Ramirez "What the hell happen looks like you got you're asses beat what happen?" Corporal Ramirez asked "Makarov that's what" said Chase, Corporal Ramirez help Ryder up and led the way outside of the building and they saw captured Inner Circle Troopers tied up by the PMCs. Ryder Chase and Corporal Ramirez "Okay listen up were linking up with the Delta Force in 24 hours because two former members of the Task Force 141 Captain Price, Soap, and Ex Spetsnaz Yuri is going after Waraabe let's head back to base and gets some rest let's go" said Sergeant Dunn.

Back at Ranger HQ both Ryder and Chase when in their room Ryder helped Chase out of his uniform and they laid down and went to sleep, Chase started dreaming "Who's there?" Chase asked only thing he heard was the sound of the wind Chase kept walking until he saw the Lookout the lookout he grew up on and saw himself when he was a little pup like his friends "I got it I got it" said Marshall in echo "Oh Marshall you're always clumsy" said Rocky in an echo "Chase" a voice was heard from behind him witch made Chase turn around and he seen all of his friends standing there "Skye, Marshall,Rubble, Everest, and Zuma wait weres Rocky?" Chase asked "Chase you may not believe us our spirits came to tell you that Rocky is still alive he's being held prisoner in the place that you're going he's slightly wounded but okay you can save him I know you can" said Skye "Rocky is alive how?" Chase asked "The Inner Circle just wounded him and holding him prisoner you can save him" said Zuma.

Chase woke up and saw Ryder getting ready for the mission "Ryder Ryder I believe that Rocky is still alive" said Chase "What makes you say that Chase?" Ryder asked "Because the spirits of Skye Zuma Marshall Everest and Rubble told me" said Chase, Ryder just gave Chase a worried look. Waraabe's base prison chamber "Staan op hond" said the Militia Trooper. A grown up dog got up and looked at him "Sorry I don't know what you are saying" said the dog "Please excuse my friend he said get up dog what's your name" said another "My name is Rocky and I'm a member of the Paw Patrol" said Rocky.


	3. Search and rescue

Chapter 3

Search and Rescue

Rocky woke up to the ground shaking and Africa Militia Troopers running back and forth so many gibberish is going around then a door got knocked down then the African Militia got shot up then three soldiers and a dog came in the room "Check the Cells" said a voice "He's over here Ryder" said another "Ryder,Chase I'm glad to see you" said Rocky. Dunn broke the lock and opened the cell "can you walk" Dunn asked, Rocky got half way up then he collapse "OW I forgot the broke my hind leg last week" said Rocky "This is Sergeant Dunn we need Medevac" said Dunn picking Rocky up and carried him outside were he got a good breath of fresh air witch made him cough a little "Get this dog out of here" said Dunn handing Rocky over to one of the medics.

The sandstorm slowly approaches "Dunn, Waraabe gave us information were we can find Makarov, he said said we can find this Volk in Paris he can tell us were Makarov is at" said Ramirez hopping on the Chopper with Dunn, Ryder and Chase hopped on another Chopper. Hours passed Rocky is in the Infirmary with a cast on his hind leg Ryder walked in "Ryder did any other pups survived besides you and Chase I know Zuma and Marshall is gone" said Rocky "They are all gone Rocky it's just me you and Chase" said Ryder "Were is Chase by the way" Rocky asked "He's in our room sleeping" said Ryder. With Chase he was twitching a little in his dream "Good job Chase you saved Rocky" said Everest "We wish to be there with you and Rocky" said Zuma. Chase ears flatten and looked at Skye "Skye I always loved you, I wanted to be with you but Makarov killed you he took you away from me" said Chase "Chase you know I'll be watching over you from up here, I will always love you too" said Skye. Chase woke up tears in his eyes and saw Ryder in uniform putting his helmet on "Hey Chase how did you slept" Ryder asked, Chase got up and stretched and walked over to the closest and put his vest on "Sorry Ryder bad dream how's Rocky" Chase asked "It turns out that the bullet went through him and the doctor said that he should be up around today, and Rocky said that he joining us In the next mission today" said Ryder.

Hours later in Paris Ryder,Rocky,and Chase entered a building full of the Inner Circle troops "Dunn this is Ryder were in the building" said Ryder reloading his weapon "Roger that Ryder on the first floor there is a predator done ready to deploy hurry Makarov's men is alomost there" said Dunn ending the transmission. Ryder open the door to the stair case and headed up to the first floor and saw four Inner Circle Troopers at the end of the hall way Ryder snapshot all four of them "Dunn We got the predator drone" said Ryder getting on it and opened fired on Inner Circle forces minimizing them by the hundreds. Chase and Rocky cheered as the Inner Circle retreat "Ryder Delta team just capture Volk, change of plans next place your going is the Netherlands words got out that Makarov is there but that for the Task Force 141" said Dunn "Wait their is only two members of the 141 that's left Soap and Price, what is our job" Ryder asked "Your job is to take care of the Inner Circle forces there, be careful they those ones are Makarov's finest" said Dunn.

Minutes later in the Netherlands the Inner Circle forces has the Ranger under heavy fire Ryder regrouped with Foley "Ryder Dunn told me that you were coming were pushing up were going to go left as the others go right let's go" said Foley leading the charge wiping the Inner Circle troops that was in their way. Foley,Ryder,Chase,andRocky took cover behind a wall "Okay see that C4 the Inner Circle was about to use it on our tank but failed so one of can do it" said Foley Chase flew out on the field picked the C4 up with his mouth and placed it on the enemy tank after Chase did that he ran back. Chase got closer to his teammates he got hit by a sniper, Chase whine in pain and started to crawl the rest of the way back Ryder pulled him back from the fire fight "Chase that was stupid of you" said Ryder "R-Ryder I did it I finally saved some one that I loved" said Chase. Ryder pulled Chase over his lap and tears up a little "Chase please don't go please" Ryder begged "I can see her, her beautiful pink eyes her warm smile I'm coming Skye to be with you" Chase said before he went limb in Ryder's arms "Chase NO!" Rocky cried out "Chase I'll get Makarov for you I promise" Ryder promised.

Ryder laid Chase on the ground and yank his dog tags off and put it inside one of his pouches and patted him on the head one last time and moved on with the mission with Rocky. Hours of fighting later the Army Rangers stood Victorious sending the Inner Circle back to Russia as for Makarov he was nowhere to be seen. Back at the base Ryder placed Chase's dog tags on a tack and sat down with Rocky "I can't believe he's gone Rocky" said Ryder "I don't neither Ryder... Why did he have to do that why" Rocky cried out "I think Chase saw the tank spotted us and made a brake for it to destroy it, be fore he died he said he finally save someone he loved he ment us" said Ryder.

Later that night Rocky fell asleep and he was greeted by Skye,Zuma,Rubble,Marshall, Everest, and finally Chase "Rocky I did It I saved you and Ryder from that tank, I'm sorry that I left you guys but I'm with my love Skye" said Chase "What's going on here?" Rocky asked "Were in you're mind Rocky we were in Chase's first but he is with us now" said Marshall. Rocky teared up a little "I miss you guys I hope you guys spirits be at peace now Rest In Peace guys I love you" said Rocky before he woke up it was morning " Good morning Rocky remember this Chase's Cap and vest I'm going to put it by his side today" said Ryder. Later on that morning they buried Chase right next to Skye Dunn, Ramirez, and Foley pay their last respects to Chase.

Chase is gone but not forgotten by his two closes friends Rocky and Ryder, he's with Skye now and his other friends that was killed by the Inner Circle, Rocky trained harder then before to honor Chase in his dedication of never giving up. Also Ryder got a promotion now he's a Corporal in the US Army as Rocky became a Privet the story continues in the next Chapter


	4. Joined Ops

Chapter 4

Joined Ops

Another day past since Chase's passing Rocky thought hard on that dream he had when the other six pups visited him until Ryder snapped Rocky out of it "Rocky what's going on" Ryder asked, Rocky shook his head "Yeah I'm fine um Ryder you think I might be easy for saying this the other pups visited me that night when Chase died in my dream" said Rocky. Ryder was shocked to hear that from Rocky "Chase had the same thing too he saw the pups too" said Ryder, "This time Chase was with them he said that he with is with Skye now they had halos over their heads" said Rocky. Sergeant Ramirez enterd their room "Guys the 141 found Makarov but they been ambushed by the Inner Circle one of the 141 is K.I.A" said Ramirez "Who's is K.I.A" Ryder asked "John Soap McTavish he was he bled out from the wound that was reopened" said Ramirez "So what's going to happen" Rocky asked "Well You Ryder and myself will be joining Captain Price, Yuri, and Delta team in Russia" said Ramirez.

At the mountain base in Russia snow fell as high winds blew the all around Rocky just finished an Inner Circle trooper off and joined the team "Alright the Russian president is here we must get him before he gives up the launch codes" said Price, they all nodded and continued the mission they fought their way through the mountains killing every single Inner Circle Soldier that they find they didn't stop until they found the Russian president's daughter in one one Sandman had two men to take care of her, Price,Rocky,Ryder,and Delta team continued down the hall way that when they saw Makaorv's men transporting the Russian president so they hurried to the bridge and slid down and fought more Inner Circle troops. The Inner Circle closed the door on Price "What now Price" Sandman asked "Up here, places charges here, here,and here" said Price. They breached from the top coming down on top of them killing them and saving the president, after words they fought their way back to the chopper but for Delta Team they stayed behind sacrificing themselves for the Rangers and 141 peace was restored but Makarov is still at large.

Three days later Price,Yuri,Ryder,and Rocky heard up in juggernaut suites and assaulted Makarov's compound, they killed the remaining Inner Circle troops but a Chopper blew the bar up causing to floor to lean Yuri was impaled. Price,Ryder,and Rocky were the only three who could stop Makarov so they ran to the roof then Price jumped on the chopper killing the Pilots and crashing the chopper. Ryder and Rocky was stuck underneath a life of metal keeping them down. Makarov was about to kill Price but Yuri shot Makarov causing Makarov to turn and kill Yuri Price got up and tackled Makarov to the floor punching him the grabbed the chopper cable and wrapped it around Makarov's neck then pushed Makarov and himself through the glass hanging Makarov. Price landed on a balcony looking a Makarov' s carcass soon after Ryder and Rocky joined Price "We did it" said Rocky tearing up Ryder patted Rocky on the head and looked at Makarov hanging there "What now?" Ryder asked "We go home" said Price pulling his cigar out and smokes it.

Five days later both Rocky and Ryder got promoted to their next ranking also the new Paw Patrol members will be announced so Rocky and Ryder made it back to Adventure Bay to watch the new crew take the Lookout "Ladies and Gentlemen the new leader of the Paw Patrol is Alex Porter" said Mayor Goodway letting Alex take the stand "Thank you Mayor Goodway it's with grate honor to stand here as the new Leader of the Paw Patrol now I'm going to introduce the new Paw Patrol first we got Max he is the brother of the beloved Police pup who was Killed in Action in the Netherlands Chase he will be taking his spot as police pup, next we got Johnny the brother of Skye he will be taking her spot as air pup, next we got Zoey the sister of Zuma she will be taking his spot of water pup, next we got Spot the brother of our beloved fire pup Marshall he will be taking his spot as fire pup, next we have boots the brother of Rubble he will be taking his spot as Construction pup and last but not least Zach the brother of the former Paw Patrol member and he is here today Corporal Rocky" Alex finished his speech and left the podium as Mayor Goodway took it back "Ladies and Gentlemen the New Paw Patrol!" Mayor Goodway cheered.

Adventure Bay cheered for the New Paw Patrol both Rocky and Ryder left the celebration and went were their friends were buried, Rocky looked at the headstones and smiled "We did it guys we won against Makarov" said Rocky, Ryder patted Rocky on the Head "Ryder,Rocky" a voice was heard from behind them they both turned around and saw their friends "Chase,Zuma,Skye?" Surprised Ryder tried rubbing his eyes then look back at them "Rocky are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ryder asked. Rocky nodded "Yeah they appear in my dream like that" said Rocky, "You guys Avenged us thank you so much" said Chase "But some one is need of help and it's not here" said Everest. Ryder and Rocky looked confused about what Everest said "Dude were sending you to a different planet Mobius to be a fact, you're going to help Sonic the Hedgehog to defeat Doctor Eggman" said Zuma. Marshall gave Rocky and Ryder new uniforms for Mobius and send them their way, they woke up and saw Sonic the Hedgehog over top of them Rocky took a deep breath "Were we go" said Rocky. Now Ryder and Rocky is on Mobius ready to battle by Sonic and his Friends side to save Mobius from Eggman find out in a New Story Battle against Eggman coming soon.

The End


End file.
